Meet my Brothers
by IwritewhenIwantto
Summary: Hong Kong and Iceland have been dating for a while and Hong Kong wants to meet the other Nordics. Iceland is a bit uneasy about the idea, but Hong Kong insisted so now he has to first tell his family that he was bringing a visitor and second, make sure this wont end in a disaster.
1. The Question

Meet my Brothers

**Author's Note: Hello! This is my first Hetalia fic and I'm really hoping I did a good enough job. I love the Nordics and I wish there were more scenes of them in the Beatiful World but meh I'll take what I can get. Again, I hope you like this little thing I wrote **** Astalapasta!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia.**

"Ice.", Hong Kong said from the other end of the couch while staring at his phone.

"Why haven't I met your family yet?",

Oh no, Iceland thought. There are many reasons as to why Iceland doesn't want his boyfriend to meet the Nordics. One, they're so weird. They treat him like a little kid, especially Norway who always torments him to say 'Big Brother'. Two, Norway is what you call over-protective. The first time Iceland told him he was dating somebody, Norway stood up, went to the storage room, took out an axe and asked for his 'target's' name. Lastly, reason number 3, Denmark.

"Um, well I don't think we are at that stage yet. Do you?", Iceland said nervously as he fiddled with his fingers while staring at the ground.

"I think three months is long enough. Besides, you met my family. Don't you want me to meet yours?", Hong kong looked at Iceland with an eyebrow raised.

"No, it's not that"

"Then what is it?"

"I…..", Iceland stuttered. Hong kong, noticing his boyfriend's sudden shyness went closer to comfort him.

"Have I made you uncomfortable? I'll stop.", Hong kong said with a comforting enough look but still you could see a hint of disappointment in his eyes.

"No, its just I am a bit curious with the sudden asking.", Iceland replied.

"Well, I actually saw this photo of you online with your brothers and well they seem like an interesting bunch who I want to meet.", Hong kong showed his phone to Iceland which had a picture of the Nordics during Christmas. Denmark was making a silly face towards the camera and Norway was pushing him away while he placed one hand on Iceland's shoulder. Finland smiling happily while Sweden was looking at him probably trying to pull off a look of being love struck but ended up being intimidating and scary as usual. Iceland in the middle, of course, looking annoyed at the scene happening before him. Although the picture may seem as if everything had gone wrong. It was actually a pretty good Christmas for Iceland. He liked being with family and he loved each and every one of them dearly… Even stupid Denmark.

Iceland gave a small smile at the memory as he stared down at the photo.

"And also...", Hong kong said in a more serious tone which made Iceland's eyes draw his attention to him.

"We've been dating for like a long time now and Ice I can honestly say that I'm falling real hard for you." Iceland blushed.

"I want to know more about you. Actually, I want to know everything about you. I see that a big part of who you are is your family. I can see how important they are for you and how much you care for them so I want to meet them, but if you're not ready-

Hong kong was interrupted by Iceland basically launching himself onto Hong kong into a tight hug.

"I want you to meet them too. I'm falling for you also, Hong Kong. If this will make you happy, it'll make me happy."

They finally pulled away from the hug and Hong Kong asked,

"So when?"

"I don't know."

"How about on Wednesday?"

"Okay."

"Okay."

"…"

"Will okay be our always?", Hong Kong said smirking.

"Oh, shut up!", Iceland said with a hint of annoyance as he hit Hong Kong with a pillow. Although it hurt, Hong Kong knew it was out of love and smiled as Iceland thought, 'How the hell will I break this to them'.


	2. Chapter 2: Mother Knows Best

Meet my brothers: Chapter 2: Mother Knows Best

**Author's Note: Hello again! I found time to write today so I did. Weeeeee! I hope you like this chapter and thank you for reading ****.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

Iceland was in the dining room, sitting on a chair while staring straight at his book. Not reading. Staring. He had been too preoccupied thinking about how he was going to tell the Nordics that Hong Kong was coming. He already had a few ideas. One was to make a powerpoint presentation which contained the usual information of why, what, when and a few bonus slides regarding what to do and what not to do while his boyfriend was in their humble abode. Although the plan seemed both formal and reasonable enough to go through with, he thought a powerpoint would take more work and Denmark might just make fun of him for doing such a thing. So now he was back to square one, with no plan, and only a few days left in his hands.

"Hey Ice. Are you okay?", Finland said as he sat on his usual spot. Iceland was a bit startled as he didn't notice him come in and accidentally closed his book.

"Oh, um yeah. I was just surprised Fin. I didn't notice you walk in. Why'd you ask?"

"Well, you have been staring at that book all morning with an angry focused kind of expression. I thought you might be needing some help.", Finland smiled.

Iceland sighed. Finland was the 'sun always shines' person in their group. Always smiling. He was trustworthy, caring, loving too, especially to Sweden and Sealand, not to mention, really understanding. Basically, Finland is like the perfect mom. Not in an insulting way of course! It's actually a good thing. Iceland paused for a bit, weighing the pros and cons of telling Finland about Hong Kong visiting. Eventually, he came to a decision.

"I've been having a little bit of trouble… Do you remember Hong Kong?" Iceland said shyly, a blush already showing on his face in saying his name.

"Oh! Your boyfriend!", Finland loudly stated.

"Hey keep it quiet! I don't want Norway to come barging in with the others!", Iceland exclaimed while whispering with a shocked and very much scared look on his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll keep it hush hush.", Finland whispered back.

"Continue."

Iceland relaxed back into his chair and began to speak.

"Well, we've been going out for a while now and he actually wants to meet my Family…. Which is you guys…. And I want you to meet him too.", Iceland felt embarrassed saying the last part. The blush across his face became redder. 'Shoot me now' he thought.

"Aww that is very sweet of you to say, Iceland. What is the problem then? Why are you keeping it a secret?", Finland asked curiously.

"Well, I don't know how to tell Norway and the others about it. I was wondering if you could help me figure out a way."

"Hm…", Finland pondered a bit on what to do.

"Why don't you just tell them the way you told me?"

"I don't have the courage to do that at all." Iceland replied, staring at the ground this time and avoiding eye contact.

"Well…" Finland still trying to find possible solutions. Iceland was scared he knew that but maybe with a little push…

"Aha!", Finland's eyes widened as he stood up. He had his pointer finger raised and a wide smile around his face.

"I have an idea! NORWAY, DENMARK, SWEDEN, ICELAND HAS SOMETHING VERY IMPORTANT TO TELL YOU!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Iceland shot up from his seat and looked terrified.

"What is is lillebror?" Norway said as he, Sweden and Denmark stood right in front of Iceland and Finland.

Iceland stood paralyzed half of him wanted to strangle the Fin while the other half of his mind thought, 'Kill me now.'

This was going to be a long day.

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading! **** I'll have the next chapter up soon!**


	3. Chapter 3: Lillebror

Meet my brothers: Chapter 3: Lillebror

**Author's Note: Yaaaay the Nordics are here. It's my first time to do Sweden's accent thingy so please just ignore if it's not an accurate or substantial representation. :P The previous chapters have been a little short so I'm going to try to make this longer **** Again, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this little thing **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia.**

"Lillebror, what do you have to say." Norway repeated himself as Iceland remained paralyzed and unable to speak out of sheer terror.

Denmark, being the extroverted and touchy fellow he is, went closer to Iceland and shook him frantically.

"Hello? Earth to Ice? What is the matter? Why aren't you speaking? Ice? Ice? Ic-" A huge hit on the head was placed upon the Dane by Norway who was annoyed at the way he was treating the situation.

"Stupid Dane. You're going to make him vomit. Now, Ice, what is wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"How about you all take a seat. This includes you, Iceland and then you can explain to them what you told me." Finland said in a calm voice while holding the youngest Nordic upright because he looked like he was either going to puke or pass out and that wouldn't be favorable to his case at all.

Norway and the others were still confused by the whole endeavor but nodded anyways and sat down. The Fin smiled at the peaceful atmosphere they've regained and went back to his seat as well.

"Now, Iceland, tell them." Finland said encouragingly towards the younger nation.

Iceland stared at the ground, not wanting to look at his brother's eyes which were ultimately focused on him.

"Um, well, you see…."

"Oy Iceland, hurry up. We haven't got all day!" Denmark said jokingly earning another blow to the head from Norway.

"Shut up, idiot. Continue, Lillebror." Norway said as he brought back his attention to Iceland.

Iceland took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He then spoke.

"HONG KONG IS VISITING US THIS WEDNESDAY." Iceland loudly announces. His eyes were still closed and his body was tense as he was waiting for the response of the others.

"…"

Silence came upon the room. Denmark had a bemused look plastered upon his face. Finland, surprised by the way the youngest nation chose to spill the beans, was now unsure and a bit nervous of what his big brother would reply with. Sweden… looked like Sweden, and finally Norway. He had the same blank expression, yet with Norway you feel this aura around him, and to be honest the vibes he was giving off wasn't at all comforting and reassuring.

After a few minutes, Norway stood up, looked at his brother one last time, and then went out of the room.

Iceland no longer felt fear but hurt. Tears were forming in his eyes and he was trying so hard to hold them back, but a single tear fell across his cheek. Finland approached him and lovingly stroked his back while telling him that everything was fine and also apologizing for his actions a while ago. He really thought the plan would work.

Iceland couldn't hold his feelings any longer and hugged the Fin tightly as he sobbed. Denmark then gave Sweden and look and he reciprocated with a nod and they both headed for the door.

"Where are you two going? Finland said with his arms still holding Iceland in a loving embrace.

Sweden turned to Finland.

"J'st g'nna f'x th's. G't him up sta'rs t' calm him."

Sweden then left the room following Denmark upstairs.

"NORWAY! OPEN UP!" Denmark said as he pounded hard on Norway's door.

"IM NOT GONNA STOP, NORGE! YOU BETTER OPEN THIS DOOR OR.. OR.."

Sweden pushed the Dane aside and kicked the door open.

"…. Or I'll do that…" Denmark said. They were going to pay for that after this is through.

Norway was crying. Well, he was trying to cover it up, but you can clearly see his eyes were red and so was his nose. This made Denmark quickly go by his side on the bed trying to comfort him and see what was wrong.

"Aww, Norgey. Why are you crying?" Denmark said sympathetically.

"Shut up, Stupid. I'm not crying." Norway replied still rubbing his eyes and sniffling.

"You look like you're crying."

"Stop saying embarrassing things."

"Okay, then Norgey, why are you dispensing droplets of water because of your probably reasonable emotions?" Denmark teased. He couldn't help it. The Sarcasm was too precious to miss out on.

Norway sighed. He knew this wasn't going to end until he told them.

"I don't like it."

"D'n't l'k wh't?" Sweden intervened while making his way inside Norway's room and sitting on the other side the bed near Norway.

"I don't like that this is happening."

"What? Iceland's boyfriend visiting? He looks like a decent kid, Norge. I think we should give him a chance and anyways if he turns out to be a real dick head to Ice and us we can always beat him up. Anyways, Finland has been missing the rush of beating someone up anyways so it'll be fun bonding for all."

"No, it's not that….. I don't like that my lillebror…. Is growing up." Norway said tears falling down from his eyes again.

"Oh." Denmark said. Now he gets it. He puts a hand on Norway's shoulder and replies with a serious but comforting tone in his voice,

"Norge, you have to understand that Iceland he is not a kid anymore. He's gonna go dating, partying, and one day maybe get married, but the thing is no matter what happens he will always be your lillebror. He loves you a lot Norgey and knows that you love him too." Denmark explained.

Sweden hearing all he needed to stood up, crossed his arms and looked down at Norway.

"H's fam'ly. W're fam'ly, Ev'n stup'd Denmark. W've b'n thro'gh al't. S'me n't g'd b't w're st'll t'geth'r c'z(Cause) w're fam'ly and w'll alw'ys b' th're f'r each oth'r."

Sweden took out his hand for Norway to reach.

"N'w y'r lillebror is cry'n and s'd. W'll ya b' th're f'r h'm?"

Norway who seemed to have composed himself a bit took the Swede's hand. Sweden pulled Norway up and let go of his hand. Denmark then stood up with a proud smile on his face.

"Come on lets go." Denmark said and they all exited the room.


	4. Chapter 4: Storebror and Lillebror

Meet my Brothers: Chapter 4 : Storebror and Lillebror

**Author's Note: Hiiii sorry about the many typos in the previous story. I wrote it really late at night and was a bit out of it but I didn't want to forget what I wanted the chapter to be like so yeah :P **

**I'll try my best to make sure this one isn't as bad with the typos. Hope you enjoy! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia.**

Finland and Iceland were in Iceland's room. Finland was humming old Finnish folk songs while holding the Icelandic boy who still held a tight grip on him when someone knocked on the door.

It opened slightly which revealed Norway whose head was peeking in.

"Can I have a few minutes alone with, Iceland?" Norway said.

Iceland was hesitant about it but Finland nodded and let go of him.

"Don't worry, Ice. Everything is going to be okay." Finland gave a small smile and left the room. This left Iceland and his big brother alone.

"Hello, Lillebror."

"Hi."

"May I sit next to you?" Norway asked politely. He did just make his brother cry his face off apparently. It is only fair to ask consent.

"… I guess." Iceland awkwardly shifted and scooted in order to give ample space to Norway. Norway sat down and looked down at the floor while Iceland had his best "I don't give a fuck" look. The room was silent. Norway was still staring at the ground and Iceland still faking it.

Suddenly, Norway broke down and tackled Iceland in a hug.

"I'm so sorry lillebror!" Norway said tears falling from his eyes as he held his little brother. Iceland couldn't hold back his own tears any longer as well and reciprocated the hug.

Norway let go and looked at his brother.

"I have no reasonable excuse for my actions. I didn't mean to hurt you lillebror. I just can't handle it."

"Can't handle what?" Iceland said confused on what Norway meant.

"I can't handle the fact that you're growing up, Ice." Norway's voice cracked upon saying his little brother's name.

"I have always taken care of you ever since you were little. I fed you, clothed you and protected you, but now Ice you're all grown up. You don't need me anymore, and that's okay because even if you don't consider me as your big brother, you will always be my lillebror."

Now it was Iceland's turn to launch himself unto his brother. He felt like a huge weight lift off him.

"Norge, I am very thankful for everything you did for me, but I can't always be the little boy that needed protecting. I can handle myself, and if ever I need help I promise I won't keep it from you, but please know this. No matter how old or big I get you will always be…. Big Brother. I love you, Big Brother." Iceland said.

Norway gave a small smile and hugged his brother tightly.

"Awww that's so sweet!" A voice from the door said, which made both brothers flinch away from each other. Norway used his magical powers to open the door revealing Sweden, Denmark and Finland who was holding a glass cup.

"Oops, Sorry.", Finland said ever so innocently.

"What are you guys even doing outside?" Iceland groaned.

Finland turned to Sweden and asked, "Should I give the real answer or a fake one?"

Sweden shrugged.

"th'ght ya w're th'rsty."

"YAY! YOU GUYS MADE UP! HAPPINESS!" Denmark yelled his arms were open as he ran towards Norway and Iceland for a bone-crushing hug. He jumped, but sadly both brothers dodged and rejected his attempt of affection and fell on the ground.

"No fair." Denmark said as he pouted.

Norway ignored the Dane and instead turned to his brother.

"So when is Hong Kong going here?"

Iceland blinked. He was not expecting that.

"Uh… This Wednesday?" Iceland said still unsure if he heard right.

"Well, then its settled. Family dinner on Wednesday. Everyone has to fix the house or cook and an extra chair will be provided on behalf of our visitor." Norway announced to everyone.

"Ohhh! Can I be part of the cooking?" Finland said excitedly. Clearly he was all up for the plan.

"Sure, you and I could cook. Sweden what would you want to do?"

"F'x the br'k'n f'rn'ture. M'ke the cha'r f'r H'ng K'ng."

"Okay, that leaves with Denmark the cleaning of the entire house."

"WHAT? NO WAY! SO UNFAIR NORGEY! WHY ONLY ME?" Denmark questioned.

"Because we all have our task and lillebror is going to need all his strength to entertain our visitor."

"What? Oh come on! You guys agree that isn't fair right?" Denmark pointed at the other Nordics trying to reason.

"All in f'vor of N'rge's pl'n?" Sweden said while raising his hand along with everyone except Denmark.

"Hmph, fine." Denmark crossed his arms to his chest upon being outnumbered.

"Wait hold on!" Iceland exclaimed and waved his hands to get the attention of the people in the room. Everyone looked at Iceland with full attention.

"Is this for real? Like this is not a joke at all?"

Norway placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Of course it is, lillebror." He smiled, before turning to the other Nordics.

"Now everyone try to get as much done with the planning. Let's make sure everything is set for Wednesday. Come, Finland. You and I will be talking about cuisines that will fit our culture as well as Hong Kong's."

"Oh! I have an idea." Finland said as they exited the room with Denmark and Sweden.

The door closed. Iceland was shocked on the event that just occurred before him. He was then snapped out of it by his phone ringing. It was Hong Kong. He answered it immediately.

"Hello, Ice. How you doing?" Hong Kong said attempting to imitate Joey Tribbiani's accent **(*dude from Friends :D)** . Iceland would usually come up with a snarky comment of how he's and idiot or how stupid he sounded but he was too distracted by the fact his family was finally going to meet his boyfriend. He was happy. He laid back on his bed with his eyes closed and a calm smile on his face.

"Hello, Ice?"

"I've never been better."

**Author's Note: OMG Sorry it took me a while. I hope you like this chapter. I think the next one will be the last one so please stay tuned, and I promise I'll upload soon! :D Thanks for reading**


	5. Chapter 5: Dinner date with the Family

**Author's Note: This is sadly the last chapter for "Meet My Brothers". Thank you so much for all those who favorited, followed and reviewed this fanfic! Special thanks to Rosemary1234 and the mysterious guest for the nice comments :3. Again, I am heartily sorry for all the stupid typos and grammatical errors in the previous chapters. I make this at like 1 am so I'm a bit out of it. Since this one is much longer than the other chapters I finished this about 3 am so I think theres at least 4 error, but hopefully not! I hope you enjoy and if you want to read more HongIce, I made a new fanfiction called "Mysterious is the New Popular". Go check it out if you want and have fun reading the last chapter of "Meet my Brothers" **

Iceland stared at the mirror. He has been changing his outfit for hours now. His other clothes were either scattered on the floor or on his bed. He wanted to look formal, but also casual at the same time. There have been many promising combinations of jeans and shirts He even wore a suit, but he couldn't pick. He has been up since 4 am, but hasn't been lucky in finding that perfect set of clothes.

"Ice, What ya doing so early." Iceland turned to see Denmark who was in his sleeping clothes. He wore a red fitted long sleeve shirt and white boxers. Denmark rubbed his eyes and yawned. He looked at the digital clock on Iceland's wall.

"It's only 7 in the morning, Ice. Isn't Hong Kong coming later? Like late late later later." The Dane said obviously still half asleep.

"I couldn't sleep." Iceland replied hoping that the sleepy nation wouldn't notice the bundle of clothes just lying around in Iceland's room.

"Awwwwwwwww, that so cute!" Denmark gushed and walked towards Iceland. He pinched Iceland cheeks and kept making baby noises.

"Agh! Stop! You're so embarrassing" Iceland tried to take Denmark's hands off, but he was too strong.

"If you can't go to sleep you could always sleep with me and Nor- wait. Why are there clothes all around? DID SOMEONE ROB YOU? OH GOD! WHEN I FIND OUT WHO!-"

"NO I DIDN'T GET ROBBED YOU IDIOT!" Iceland exclaimed at the now fuming Denmark.

"Then what happened! OH! IS THERE AN EARTHQUAKE! IN THAT CASE, I'LL SAVE YOU, ICE!" Denmark answered back and tackled Iceland which made both fall to the floor. Denmark pinned the Icelandic teen to the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! GET OFF!" Iceland continued to struggle but the Dane's weight was too heavy for him to get out off.

"IM COVERING YOU! STAY DOWN! YOU MIGHT DIE!" Denmark said.

"STUPID! I CAN'T BREATHE. YOU'RE MAKING ME DIE FROM SUFFOCATION!" Iceland replied feeling a little bit breathless.

"BUT THE EARTHQUAKE!"

"THERE IS NO FUCKING EARTHQUAKE! I WOKE UP EARLY TO FIND THE PERFECT OUTFIT TO WEAR FOR HONG KONG!"

"Oh." Denmark immediately rose up which made Iceland instantly breathe as much air as he can.

"Why didn't you just say so?" Demark gave a big smile and lend his hand for Iceland in order to help him stand. Iceland gave a deadly glare, but Denmark was very much oblivious to it so it was no use.

"I can help you in that department ya know? I mean your brother didn't just date me because of my brain and my smartnitude." Denmark proudly stated.

"The fact that 'smartnitude' isn't a word indicated that you don't have a brain." Iceland said still very much angry at Denmark.

"Oh come on, Icey. I didn't mean too! Seriously though, I'm good with clothes and stuff. Let me help! Pretty pretty pleases! With a beer… I mean cherry on top!" Denmark hands were in a praying position. He pouted his lips and gave Iceland his best set of puppy dog eyes. Surprisingly, it was working. Iceland sighed. He wasn't making progress anyways. Might as well give the stupid Dane a shot. Iceland nodded.

"YAAAAAY!" Denmark launched himself to Iceland in order to give him a tight hug. Iceland accepted it and hugged back.

"You better not mess it up though, stupid."

\\(-_-)/ HUZZAH \\(-_-)/

Norway woke up around 8 am. Today, he and Finland would be going to the supermarket to buy the necessary ingredients. He sat upright and stretched his arms while closing his eyes. After, he turned to his side to wake up the annoying Denmark. To his surprise, he wasn't there. Norway was very confused. Denmark never woke up earlier than him. Some days, he was dead asleep until it was the next day. He quickly got out of bed and went to look for him. He went to the bathroom and knocked on the closed door.

"Hello? Denmark." Norway said hoping it would be him in there.

"OH GOD! SVE ITS NORWAY! WHAT DO WE DO?!" A voice came out of the bathroom. Most likely, it was Tino.

"D'nt w'rry, w'fe. 'll h'ndle it." Correction, it was definitely Tino.

"N' 'nes h're g' aw'y." Sweden said. He was probably proud and thought that his statement was very convincing.

"K." Norway replied and went downstairs at once. He didn't even want to know what weird shit they were doing in there. He went to the kitchen, but no luck showed in finding Denmark. He was getting a little bit worried now. What if something bad had happened to him? He quickly then remembered Iceland. He ran as fast as he could up the stairs and towards Iceland's room. He karate kicked the door open with all his strength and the wooden barrier immediately fell to the ground.

"ICE ARE YOU OKA- Denmark?" Alright, now he was confused. So many articles of clothing were randomly placed around the floor. Meanwhile, Iceland was safely sitting on his bed while Denmark was standing and holding two different pairs of pants. Both had a look of bewilderment that was directed at Norway.

"Oh Norge! You are just in time. What works better with the white polo? The black jeans or the red ones?" Denmark asked.

"The black one. WAIT. HOLD ON. WHAT THE HECK IS HAPPENING?!" Norway said.

"Oh yeah! Forgot to tell you. I woke up and went to the bathroom and then I heard rustling in Ice's room so I went there to check on him and I found him awake. Apparently, he just needed help with his clothes and there was no earthquake or thieve or anything like that." Denmark explained.

Norway turned to Iceland.

"You know if you can't sleep you can always sleep with us, lillebro-"

"YOU JUST BROKE MY DOOR. WHAT THE HELL?!" Iceland shouted.

"Whoops." Norway replied he immediately turned his back and walked away leaving the angry Iceland to unleash his torment unto the Dane instead. He'll be sure to make Sweden fix it later though.

\\(-_-)/ HUZZAH \\(-_-)/

It was almost 6 pm. All was ready. Iceland's clothes, the food, even all the broken furniture was fixed. The only thing left on the list was to wait for Hong Kong to arrive. Iceland was nervous. He was shaking. I mean his boyfriend is actually going to meet his family. HIS FAMILY. What if he doesn't like them? What if they don't like him? Iceland was internally freaking out when Sweden noticed what was going on.

"D'nt b' sc'red. 'f he l'ves ya, he w'll acc'pt ev'ry p'rt of ya, and we w'll b' at 're b'st b'havior."

Iceland calmed down a bit.

"Thanks, Sve." He replied.

"S're. Is th're anyth'ng 'lse I c'n do ta c'lm y'r n'rves?" Sweden asked.

"Well, there is one thing."

Sweden looked at Iceland, waiting for the task he was to do next.

"Just don't touch me." Norway told Iceland about the little rendezvous Finland and Sweden has this morning and he just wanted to be safe and clean from whatever Sweden got out of Finland.

\\(-_-)/ HUZZAH \\(-_-)/

The doorbell rang. Iceland quickly stood up from the couch and approached door. He checked if it was really him through the peeping hole, and sure enough it was. He accidentally gave a small squeal. Hopefully, Hong Kong didn't hear that. He opened the door revealing Hong Kong holding a bouquet of flowers.

"I like totally heard the squeal." Hong Kong said with a smirk, but Iceland didn't care. He pulled Hong Kong into a hug.

"Hi." Hong Kong said while holding Iceland.

"Hi." Iceland replied still hugging his boyfriend tightly until…

"HI! IM DENMARK!" Stupid Dane.

Both boys let go. Denmark was standing and grinning widely at the two.

"Well, don't just stand there! Come in! Come in!" Denmark said enthusiastically leading Hong Kong and Iceland in the house. Denmark led them to the living room where Sweden was.

"H'llo. 'm Sw'den 'r Sv' if ya w'nt." Sweden said to Hong Kong, trying his best not to seem scary which of course still look a little scary to the others, but apparently not to Hong Kong. Hong Kong smiled and greeted back.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Hong Kong put out his hand for Sweden to shake. Both Denmark and Iceland were impressed. Most people would have ran by now. Denmark whispered in Iceland's ear.

"He didn't even flinch! He's so a keeper, Icey. Good job."

Iceland smiled. He was, wasn't he?

"This is such a nice place, especially the furniture." Now it was Sweden's turn to whisper… or at least try to whisper.

"I l'ke h'm. C'n we keep h'm?"

"Sve, that's not whispering! He can very much hear you!" Iceland replied back.

Hong Kong turned to them.

"Don't worry, Ice. I'm don't find it weird. Actually, thank you very much for your very nice comment, Sve."

"S're" Yep, Sweden was loving this kid already.

"Hey, what about me?! Say something nice about me too!" Denmark annoyingly shouted. This was it, Iceland thought. Denmark would be so annoying that he would be the one to drive Hong Kong away.

"I like your hair." Hong Kong said.

"Wait what?" Iceland asked, a bit bemused.

"I like his hair…. I like it." Hong Kong didn't have to say no more. Denmark immediately ran and squeezed the kid.

"I LOVE HIM! I LOVE HIM! I LOVE HIM! I APPROVE! I APPROVE SO HARD ON THIS RELATIONSHIP!"

Hong Kong just had the same blank expression. He didn't struggle or yell for help. He just simply stayed quiet. Denmark finally let him go when Norway and Finland arrived.

"Sorry about him. He's an idiot." Norway said.

"It's fine." Hong Kong replied.

"I'm Iceland's older brother. You can call me Norway." Norway said shaking Hong Kong's hand.

"This is Finland."

"Hi!" Finland waved and his tone had a hint of excitement.

"You already know Denmark and Sweden."

"Mm.." Sweden said.

"If you need anything don't hesitate to ask." Norway told Hong Kong. Hong Kong stared at the ground. He looked a little troubled.

"Is there a problem?" Norway asked.

"Oh, not really. It's just like in my country we are very respectful to people who are older than us… If you don't mind… may I call you Big Brother?" And just like that Iceland knew what Norway was about to say.

"OH MY GOD OF COURSE YOU CAN! ICELAND, I APPROVE ONE HUNDRED PERCENT! ONE HUNDRED PERCENT!"

Of course he did.

\\(-_-)/ HUZZAH \\(-_-)/

They all finished dinner and now Iceland and Hong Kong were in Iceland's bedroom cuddling. Dinner went smoothly. Hong Kong complimented Norway and Finland's cooking which made Finland very happy and Norway love Hong Kong even more. Hong Kong shared a few stories that were funny and told the Nordics more about himself, his culture, and his siblings. Everyone, especially Denmark, thought the stories were interesting and asked him for more. It was safe to say that the dinner turned out a success. Iceland was smiling up at the ceiling.

"What are you thinking about?" Hong Kong asked looking at him.

"Oh, nothing really. Just today was wonderful. You were wonderful." Iceland answered. He couldn't keep that damn smile hidden so he just let it be for now.

"And you are perfect." Hong Kong said as he placed a kiss on Iceland's forehead. Iceland blushed. They stared at each other's eyes for a minute. Hong Kong leaned in closer and closer. Their lips were about to meet.

"HEY GUYS LOOK WHAT I FOUND!"

Immediately they broke apart. Iceland pushed Hong Kong away too hard and fell off the bed.

"WHAT?!" Iceland said angrily. Denmark was standing outside holding a DVD with Norway, Sweden, and Finland.

"Well, remember when I lost the Fault in Our Stars movie you bought. I finally found it which means it's movie night!... Uh, Hong Kong what ya doing on the floor?" Denmark asked curiously.

"Oh, um… looking to check if there are like thieves under the bed. I want to make sure we're all safe and stuff." Hong Kong answered. There was a short pause which made both Hong Kong and Iceland scared. Then, Denmark spoke.

"ICELAND! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME HONG KONG HAD THE BRAINS AND THE SMARTNESS LIKE ME!"

Iceland was relieved.

"Again, not a word."

"Whatever, come on! Let's watch it! Norway said yes!"

"Really? You agreed to this?" Iceland said to his older brother who now came in along with the rest of the Nordics.

"It's been so long since we had a movie night, so we should have one now with family. That includes you Hong Kong." Norway replied pointing at Hong Kong while smiling.

Hong Kong got up and sat on the bed. Iceland sat right beside him. Sweden settled on the arm chair and Finland sat on his lap. Denmark placed the disc on the player and sat on the floor with Norway. The movie played and Hong Kong looked at Iceland and said,

"Okay?"

"Okay."

**THE END**

**Author's Note: Again, thank you all so much! I hope you liked this and if you're about to check my new Fanfic, I'm sorry for the many typos and thank you for reading that too!**


End file.
